Oftentimes, it is necessary to secure equipment or hardware to the deck of a naval vessel. One way to secure equipment or hardware is to provide threaded holes in the deck. However, unnecessary damage to the deck is unacceptable to the Navy. Therefore, alternatives to drilling holes in the deck must be provided.
Normally, a plurality of tie-downs are provided on the deck of a naval vessel. These tie-downs are provided to attach cables, straps, or chains to the deck. Such cables, straps, or chains can be used to latch equipment or hardware to the deck. However, cables, straps, or chains cannot provide a rigid connection to the deck. For example, to insure proper functioning thereof, some equipment or hardware (i.e. weapon systems) must be rigidly secured to the deck.
As such, there is a need for an system to rigidly secure hardware or equipment to the deck. Such an anchoring system should use the existing tie-downs to avoid damaging (or otherwise modifying) the deck. More particularly, such an anchoring system should be quick and easy to install, and allow for the temporary or permanent installation of hardware or equipment on the deck.